Remus' Hope
by Mrs. Jack Sparrow
Summary: Just a short little blurb I wrote after reading Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. SPOILER---DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!!!!!! By the way, Harry Potter isn't my character, nor is anyone else. Wish they were
1. The UnDepressing of Remus Lupin

The man sunk to his knees in the dirt and grime where he had stood. Salty tears ran down his cheeks and landed on his hands, placed on the floor to steady himself. He gave way to a sob that sounded almost like a howl, one of mourning and pain. Someone rushed over to him, placed a solid hand on his shoulder, and sniffed as well.  
  
"Remus. Remus?" No answer. Simply another howl of anguish. Lupin tore away from the comforting hand and fled the room, not being able to bear staying in the room that it had ended in.  
  
********************  
  
A month later, Remus Lupin was still residing in His old house, hardly even able to move. He lay in bed most of the time, or looked after Buckbeak, but he wasn't able to do that for long, because just the presence of the hippogriff reminded him terribly of the one he had lost. The other members of the Order tried to comfort him, but it was to no avail. Nothing and no one could reverse what had happened. Sirius was dead, and there was no mistaking it.  
  
Suddenly the werewolf jumped from his bed. He tore through the small library in the house, and upon finding nothing as to the sort that he was looking for, in this case something to bring back the dead, he stopped. His heart caught in his throat and he Disapparated from the house with a loud 'pop' sound. He Apparated in Hogsmeade, and began the walk up to Hogwarts. Entering the premises that was so familiar to him, he looked around. Yes, it was here that he had taught two years ago, and here that he himself had gone to school. He glanced at the Whomping Willow in the distance. He strode up to the tall oak doors and went inside, going directly to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore seemed to be aware of Lupin's presence in the school, because the moment he stepped before the gargoyle guarding the stairs to the office, it jumped out of his way. He went up the spiral staircase and entered Dumbledore's office, to find him sitting at his desk with his hands folded together. Dumbledore nodded to a chintz armchair, to which Lupin retreated.  
  
"Well Remus, I knew your visit would be inevitable, but I had expected it to happen sooner." The Headmaster spoke softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Remus said nothing in response, but looked down at his lap, then looked back up again, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Albus." Lupin began quietly. "Is there. any way?" He fought back the urge to burst into tears and bit his lip. Dumbledore shook his head silently.  
  
"We have all looked and looked for any possibilities, but unless you want Sirius-" At this Lupin flinched and wiped his eyes, but Dumbledore continued on. "Unless you want him other than a zombie or some other foul reincarnation, I am afraid there is nothing we can do." Lupin put his face in his hands, still biting back tears.  
  
"Well, thank you all for what you have done." Lupin got up slowly and retreated from the office, Dumbledore watching carefully after him.  
  
******************* Once more, Lupin stood in the very room in the Department of Mysteries. He stood right where it happened. Sobbing uncontrollably now, he slowly reached a hand inside his robes. He didn't want to exist any more, he didn't want to live life on a planet without Sirius. At least in death, he would be with Sirius again. Lupin withdrew his wand from his robes, gradually lifting it. He rested the tip of his wand against his temple. This was it. He would be with Sirius after this. He tried to find the words he wanted, but his mouth hung slack, and before he could mutter the spell that would end his life, something stopped him.  
  
"Remus, don't do it!" A cry echoed around the room. Lupin quickly got to his feet, looking around the room wildly for the source of the noise. He turned back to the arch that he had been facing, and jumped in surprise. Standing there before him was Sirius, a tear's path clearly marked on his otherwise handsome face.  
  
"S-sirius?" Lupin half-smiled through his tears as Sirius nodded. "Sirius. I've missed you so much. I wish you could come back. I know you'll be gone soon." Sirius grinned and shook his head. Lupin tilted his head to the side in questioning. Sirius answered by stepping forward onto the dais that held the arch. Lupin gaped, too stunned to do anything.  
  
"Remus, do you really think I'm killed that easily?" He paused. "Well, to tell the truth, I was. But because of you, I am able to return. You want to know how?" Lupin nodded. "You may not have known what you were doing, but you did exactly what was required to bring a person back through this arch to join the land of the living. You were going to kill yourself just to be with me again, and lucky for you, you chose to do it in the exact place I was before slipping through." Sirius snarled at the memory of his fight with Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin took a step forward, a dawning look of comprehension coming over his face.  
  
"You mean. you're really back?" Sirius laughed and hugged his old friend.  
  
"Yes, Remus, I really am back." They looked at one another fondly, and Lupin broke away, jumping with joy and creating as much noise as he dared. Then he stopped, and looked at Sirius.  
  
"How will we get you out of here? This is the Ministry of Magic, and they might think that you're dead, but they're certainly not going to forget your face quite so quickly." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Does it really matter? We can just insist that I bear a striking-- and unfortunate-resemblance to the deceased Sirius Black. We'll just leave as quickly as possible." Lupin nodded, smiling as he hadn't for weeks. 


	2. A Wizard Revealed

Sirius was amazed to find out how much everyone had missed him. He didn't think that he mattered that much to people, but he was proved wrong. Of course, he knew he mattered to Harry, realizing that he was the most of a parental figure that Harry had ever had. He found out from Mad-Eye Moody that Remus had hardly moved during the time that Sirius had been gone, and in reply to this, Sirius said he'd have to do something to lift the werewolf's spirits. Moody chuckled, but it ended up sounding more like a grunt.  
  
"You already 'ave, just by returnin'.." He winked at Sirius with his good eye and thumped off, muttering about business for the Order. Sirius smiled at Remus then, who was across the kitchen and completely oblivious to their conversation. Later, Sirius said something about it to him, as they were seating in the living room, and he did not receive an answer straightaway- Remus was blushing like mad, even for how old he was. This just made Sirius chuckle, and Remus got still redder, if it was at all possible. He decided to chance the subject.  
  
"So, Sirius.. when - and how - are you planning on telling Harry..?" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"No better time then the present.." He said simply, and got up, wandering off upstairs.  
  
So the news was out, that a Sirius Black was alive, but that the killer Sirius Black had perished. Only those in the Order knew the truth, and there was one wizard in particular who hadn't a clue in the slightest.  
  
*********************  
  
A dark haired teen sat hunched over his desk in a small room in Number Four, Privet Drive. He was scribbling furiously with his quill on a piece of parchment. A sudden thump sounded from the depths of his trunk on the other side of the room. He paused and turned slowly, rising. Just as he did, his trunk burst open, and he heard a familiar voice shout, 'Hey Harry!' Harry stared, eyes wide and open mouthed as he walked to his trunk. Sitting among different things was the mirror Sirius had given him. He had shattered it in his anger when Sirius didn't appear, but Sirius was dead when Harry had tried to contact him, but he couldn't bear to throw it away. He had carefully picked up all the fragments and wrapped them in a cloth with the frame itself. But now the mirror had been repaired, and a face was seen in it. It was Sirius. Harry's heart skipped a few beats when he realized who it was.. He opened his mouth to reply, and then he lifted his head from his desk. He looked around. His trunk was shut, and Harry now had ink across his face from where he had laid his cheek in his writing that hadn't quite dried yet. His heart dropped, and he crumpled up the piece of parchment and threw it away. Then he went over to his trunk, and was just about to open it when he heard a thump from inside. His heart caught in his throat again, and he slowly reached to open the trunk. It burst open at his fingertips, and the mirror was in fact repaired, and Sirius' face gazed up at him.  
  
"Hey Harry." Sirius said calmly. Harry was ecstatic.  
  
"S-sirius? Sirius?!" He practically shouted in his joy. He grabbed the mirror and sat on his bed, making sure to hold it up in front of his face. The image nodded. "I.. I thought you couldn't appear to me in here when you were.. Well, you know.." He looked down.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm not." Sirius stated proudly. Harry blinked, seeming to think he had heard his godfather wrong. "I'm not dead, Harry." Sirius said, clearly sensing the teen's confusion.  
  
"But.. But I saw you! You fell through the arch after she hit you.. Professor Lupin said you were dead, and that we couldn't do anything about it.." Harry was stumped.  
  
"I've been.. Given another chance." Sirius said, apparently deciding on saying that than telling Harry Remus was going to kill himself. Maybe another day he would, but not now..  
  
"You mean.. I have to come stay with you!!" Harry switched what he was saying mid-sentence. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Lucky for you, I've already talked to Dumbledore about it. He said that you've been at the Dursley's for long enough this summer. You'll have to spend one month there every summer, but after that, you can come and stay with me.. If that's okay with you, of course." Sirius grinned almost wolfishly. Harry nodded vigorously, resisting the urge to whoop for joy.  
  
"I'll get packed now!" He cried, and leapt from his bed. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Then I'll get ready to come and get you. See you, then." The image faded from the mirror. Harry tossed all his belongings into his trunk, carefully capping his inkbottle before doing so. He was suddenly glad that Hedwig had returned early. Instead of lugging his trunk downstairs, he just left it there and ran downstairs anyway. The Dursleys, who had been attempting to ignore him out of fear of his newest 'freaky friends', were suddenly rushed into reality as Harry appeared in the living room, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Sirius--- my godfather--- is coming to get me. Going to stay there for the rest of the summer." Harry said quickly. Uncle Vernon frowned, but at a look from Aunt Petunia, who seemed to know more on the matter than she let on, he simply nodded briskly and turned back to the television as a means of dismissal. Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs, and paced in front of the door, wringing his hands in excitement. After what felt like hours, a knock came on the door. Harry almost threw it open, and tackled Sirius in a hug, such that Sirius had never known before, and they both laughed happily. When Harry looked up at Sirius, he was surprised to see that his godfather had tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as well.  
  
"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" Sirius said happily, muttering the spell to float Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage behind them. Harry discovered that Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonks were sitting in a car in the driveway. Sirius packed Harry's things in the trunk and the two made to get in the backseat next to Tonks, but Uncle Vernon called out from the front door. Sirius stopped, standing by the car door in case Harry needed him.  
  
"So.. This is it, huh? We won't be seeing you until summer next year?" Uncle Vernon asked, his tone suggesting that he was frightened to death of the people in the car in his driveway. Harry nodded. Aunt Petunia showed her face behind her husband.  
  
"We'll see you next summer.. er.. Harry." She said. The two nodded to Lupin, Moody, and Tonks, and promptly shut the door. Harry half-smiled. He was finally going to stay with Sirius instead of the Dursleys, finally. 


End file.
